


There's My Little Whore

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Lives On [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Cock Rings, Crying, Dom Daishou Suguru, Dom/sub, I hope that's everything, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scratching, Sex Toys, This is not how orgasms work but I don't care, Vibrators, jesus I hope I can remember it all, not sure if it's light or not but it's there, that should be everything, there are hints of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Prompt:TIME: that one time their partner used (too) many toys on themPLACE: where the thrill brings them to overdrive





	There's My Little Whore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deducingontheroof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/gifts), [writinghomunculus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinghomunculus/gifts).



“Fuck you’re such a desperate whore,” Daishou chastises before kissing Kuroo roughly.

And Kuroo doesn’t mind at all. In fact he loves this. He loves the game they play, and he’s been itching to get back in Daishou’s playroom all week. But _someone_ was busy with meetings and wouldn’t agree to give Kuroo the release he desperately wanted.

But that was going to change.

Kuroo kisses Daishou back hard, but feels bold and decides to tease Daishou and bite at his lip.

“No my little whore,” Daishou growls, grabbing Kuroo’s hair and pushing him up against the door. “You do _not_ get to lead like that. Not if you want to get that release you are _so_ desperate for.”

“Aww are you afraid you’ll loose your touch?” Kuroo teases.

Daishou pulls hard on Kuroo’s hair causing Kuroo to wince. “You know better, you little _whore_. See just for that comment you’re getting a ring tonight.”

Kuroo smirks at that. “Is someone getting defensive?”

Daishou’s eyes narrow at that. “I swear you’re gonna regret that.”

“I doubt it.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe.”

“Fine. Have it your way. On your knees,” Daishou commands, pushing Kuroo down to the ground.

Kuroo puts up some resistance, but gets on his knees. The resistance is part for show, but part to rile Daishou up. After all, they always have the most fun when Daishou was pushed.

“Now be a good little whore and use that mouth for something productive for once,” Daishou says, patting Kuroo’s cheek condescendingly.

“I’m always good with my mouth.”

“Do I have to spell it out for you? Be a good little whore and get my dick hard with your mouth.”

“What if I don’t feel like it?” Kuroo asks cheekily.

“Then you can kiss any chance of cumming tonight goodbye.”

Kuroo knows that Daishou isn’t kidding - he made good on that promise once and Kuroo knows better than to test him like that again. So smirk in place, he starts to undo Daishou’s belt and pants.

“That’s more like it you whore.”

“Does _Sir_ like having an obedient little Kitten?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself whore. You’re barely on your way to being my toy.”

“And here I thought I was behaving.” Kuroo mock pouts as he starts to give Daishou a hand job.

“ _Just what do you think you’re doing_?” Daishou hisses.

“Being a good little kitten.”

Daishou pulls Kuroo’s hair hard. “No. No you are not. You’re being a _brat_. Can’t even be a whore right. I told you to _use your mouth_.”

Kuroo winces and starts to say “I was just-” but is interrupted by Daishou shoving his dick in his mouth.

“See _this_ is what makes you a good little whore. Just sitting there and being an open hole for me. After all that’s why you keep crawling back to me right? To be used like the whore you are.”

Kuroo can’t talk with Daishou’s dick in his mouth but settles for hardening his look at Daishou. Leave it to him to break Kuroo down like that. But Kuroo wasn’t about to admit that yet.

“Fine. Be a brat. Just makes it more fun for me to watch you break,” Daishou says as he starts moving in Kuroo’s mouth.

Kuroo thinks Daishou is going easy at first, but that thought is quickly replaced as Daishou actually starts to fuck his mouth. It’s almost too much, but Kuroo isn’t ready to back down completely just yet but takes what Daishou gives him, his gaze starting to soften.

“There’s my little whore. You always were quick to calm down with my dick fucking into your mouth,” Diashou mock praises.

Kuroo tries to answer him, but his words can’t make it past Daishou’s dick. 

“Does my little whore want to use his mouth again?”

Kuroo tries to hum that yes he does, but again, Daishou is very much still in the way.

“I’ll think about it.”

Kuroo makes a sound that Daishou recognizes as begging, and it’s being mirrored so beautifully on Kuroo’s face that Daishou can’t help but smirk and pull out. “Yes my little whore?”

“Please Sir, I want…I want you to use me.” Kuroo says, not looking at Daishou.

“Aww c’mon, you can at least look at me when you ask,” Daishou teases.

Kuroo doesn’t want to look at Daishou. He’s not ready to beg yet.

“Well it looks like my whore needs to remember how to be a toy,” Daishou says. “Get up. And strip. Whores don’t deserve clothes anyway.”

Kuroo gets up and strips out of his clothes and makes his way over to Daishou who’s getting their toy box out from under the bed. 

“Now where to start with you?” Daishou muses out loud.

“Does Sir forget how this works?” Kuroo starts to tease.

“No. No I don’t,” Daishou answers as he pushes Kuroo’s torso onto the bed. “I know exactly what I’m doing to use you today. Since you wanna keep up that bratty little attitude I’m gonna treat you like a brat. I’m gonna give you something to cry about. And if that doesn’t make you cry then I’ll just keep going. And _only_ after you’re crying will I even _start_ to think about letting you cum.”

Kuroo feels himself get hard at that. “Does _Sir_ feel like he has to prove himself?”

Daishou slaps Kuroo’s ass for that. “You know what? I think you are missing something.”

“Oya?”

“Yes you little brat. That’s what I just said,” Daishou quips as he brings a ball gag around. “Open wide you little brat.”

“But-” Kuroo’s sentence is cut off by the gag being pushed past his lips. As Daishou secures it in place Kuroo tries to say this isn’t fair but it’s no use.

Daishou just chuckles. “After all this time you forget I have that.” He then brings Kuroo’s hands behind his back and slips him his keys. “Now _stay put_ ”.

Kuroo grabs the keys and for the first time tonight actually does what Daishou asks. 

“It almost seems like someone wants to be my little whore again,” Daishou mock praises as he starts trying Kuroo’s hands with rope. He ties them nice and snug like Kuroo likes and says, “You know, I think you could use some extra accessories. What do you think? Would you like that? Oh right, you can’t talk.”

Nonetheless Kuroo nods his head.

“And yet you’re still responding to me. Maybe I should be calling you my whore,” Daishou muses, securing the rope so Kuroo is still leaning over the bed but not resting on it.

Kuroo tries to say “please” and he knows that Daishou will understand him, they’ve played these games long enough that words aren’t always necessary.

“Well my little whore, I know how you’ve seemed to be _extra_ responsive to your nipple clamps so I figured I should do something about that,” Daishou muses, moving from behind Kuroo to in front of him on the bed. “But first-”

It’s then that Kuroo knows he’s Fucked. Because Daishou only ever really uses the blindfold in one of two situations - when Kuroo will experience total sensory deprivation, or when Daishou is intent on stimulating him to hell and back.

“Where were we? Oh right, I was talking about playing with your nipples,” Daishou continues, starting to play with Kuroo’s which elicits a moan from him. “Now now, don’t get too far ahead of yourself whore, I’m just getting you prepared. Because I have _special_ clamps today. You see these-” Daishou pauses to clip them on- “should give you a little more feeling.”

And with that Kuroo understands just what Daishou is talking about. He feels the pull on his nipples and realizes that the camps have weights on them. It doesn’t hurt yet, but there’s certainly a pull and knowing Daishou Kuroo knows that he will take full advantage of this new accessory.

“How does this feel my little whore? I figured I could treat you to _something_ nice since your holes have been known to satisfy me,” Daishou says as he gets the weights to swing.

Kuroo tries to moan in thanks and nods his head.

Kuroo can feel Daishou’s weight leave the bed as Daishou says, “That’s what I thought. Now, back to the important task of reminding you that you are here to be used as my little play toy, let’s get down to business hmm?”

Kuroo nods his head yes and braces himself. He’s not sure what Daishou’s planning but he never is and honestly that’s half the fun.

“I still think you’re missing something though,” Daishou says, scratching down Kuroo’s back.

Kuroo just _melts_ at that, moaning his thanks.

“Oh that’s right! You’re not allowed to cum yet! How could I forget such an important promise? That could have been a problem, letting you cum so soon after that bratty incident of yours,” Daishou says, slipping a cock ring on Kuroo.

Kuroo whimpers in protest, but he knows he got himself in this mess and if Daishou is good for nothing else, he keeps to his promises. 

“This is just the start my little whore. Because I’m gonna use that tight asshole of yours to get myself off and then I’ll worry about you.”

Kuroo just takes a breath and tries to relax himself for Daishou. 

“You know you _do_ make an erotic sight like this, but I think this can be better.”

Kuroo makes a questioning sound at that, not sure what could possibly be left for Daishou to do to him, but then he feels Daishou spread his legs apart and strap them in place.

“Now _that_ is what a good whore looks like. Hell I’d say you’d even qualify as a kitten if you had your tail.”

Kuroo shakes his ass at that, trying to tempt Daishou into actually using it. Anything to end this unbearable buildup and turn it into _something_.

Daishou chuckles at that. “You really are such a good whore when I get you like this. Perhaps you are a little kitten. You would want that wouldn’t you? To be called my little kitten?”

Kuroo makes a sound that Daishou recognizes as “please” but that doesn’t deter him from his mission as he put on a condom and a generous amount of lube. 

“You see my little whore, I don’t think you’ve quite earned it after that attitude you were showing me earlier. So let’s see if your hole is good enough for me today and then we’ll see about you being a kitten?” Daishou says as he slowly enters Kuroo - after all, he’s not trying to _really_ hurt him. Well, not more than Kuroo wants to be.

Kuroo of course whines as Daishou enters him. It’s _so much_ to be stretched by only his dick but if Kuroo is being honest he loves it. It’s rough and exhilarating all at the same time. Daishou gives him a moment to adjust after fully insetting himself and Kuroo takes a deep breath, making sure to relax.

But the moment doesn’t last long. Daishou grips Kuroo’s hips hard and starts thrusting into him hard, enjoying the whines it elicits. “What a whore you are. Enjoying this _rough_ treatment. I wonder how you’ll sound when you realize what comes after this.”

Kuroo can’t do anything as his whines turn into moans now that he’s adjusted to Daishou in him. And with the weights pulling on his nipples and the rope tight on his skin he feels himself slipping. It’s all so _good_.

“Now remember pet this is for me. You haven’t earned the right to cum yet,” Daishou says as he pickup the pace. “Your hole is for me and I’m gonna use it the way I damn well want to.”

Kuroo just moans, taking in all the sensations. Not that he could do anything else. Not that he would _want_ to do anything else.

“You like this don’t you? Just being used like a toy for me?” Daishou asks.

Kuroo nods and moans loudly at that in affirmation.

“Such a good toy you’ve even got me close,” Daishou praises. He grips Kuroo’s hips harder and slams into him. With a few more thrusts he cums and groans “fuck” as he does. “What a good little pet,” Daishou praises, stretching down Kuroo’s back, causing Kuroo to moan yet again.

Daishou pulls out and ties the condom before tossing it in the trash. “Now that I’ve been taking care of where were we? Oh that’s right. Correcting you for that bratty behavior of yours. Now what to do, what to do?”

Kuroo tries to say “Sir” but the words can’t make it past the gag. 

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll be fine my little pet. You just need to be reminded that your actions have consequences,” Daishou says, inserting a vibrator in Kuroo’s ass as he moans. “You like this now, but I promise you’ll be crying.”

Kuroo again makes a sound that sounds like “please” and Daishou smirks, turning on the vibe on high. Kuroo _screams_ at that but keeps a firm grip on the keys.

“And that’s not all my little pet,” Daishou says before hitting Kuroo’s ass with a paddle. “I can go all day.” Another hit. “This is because you were a little brat.” Another hit. “You just couldn’t submit could you?” Another hit. “You just _had_ to be stubborn didn’t you?” Another hit.

And Kuroo whimpers at all the hits. Daishou wasted no time getting right to business and Kuroo doesn’t know he wants the vibe more than the paddle or the other way around but it’s _so much_ and it’s driving insane just as much as he’s being driven to pleasure. Daishou doesn’t let up with paddle and Kuroo’s whines eventually start to get muddied by sobs.

“Did my pet break?” Daishou asks as he unties the ball gag.

“ _Boss please_. I’ll be a good Kitten I promise,” Kuroo sobs, just utterly broken from all the sensations.

“You think you’ve earned the right to cum yet?”

“ _Boss please_! I need to cum! Please I can’t!” Kuroo cries, still gripping the keys.

“Well I did say you could cum after you were crying,” Daishou muses as he scratches down Kuroo’s back again.

“Wanna be a good Kitten _please_!”

“You know those delicious sounds you were making got me all worked up. I might have to use that little hole of yours again.”

“Boss can use his Kitten. Please Boss I just wanna cum _please_!” Kuroo begs.

“Just keep making those erotic sounds for me and you can cum,” Daishou says as he removes the vibrator.

“I’ll be a good Kitten Boss I promise!,” Kuroo confirms desperately, whining at the loss of the vibrator.

“Don’t worry Kitten, you’re being so _good_ ,” Daishou praises genuinely now, placing a new condom on as inserting himself.

“ _Boss_! Kuroo cries. “Thank you, thank you!”

“See? You even remembered your manners like a good Kitten,” Daishou praises again, pausing again when he’s fully inserted.

“Good Kitten,” Kuroo repeats.

“Yes, a _good_ Kitten,” Daishou agrees, scratching down Kuroo’s back on “good.”

“I want Boss to use me please,” Kuroo begs.

Daishou smirks and starts moving slowly, almost lazily in to Kuroo. “What if I used you like this?”

“Boss _please_.”

“You have to use your words kitten. You want me to fuck you so hard that those weights start to swing?’

“ _Yes_! Yes Boss _please_.”

“You’re such a beautiful Kitten when you beg,” Daishou praises as he grips Kuroo’s hips and thrusts into him hard and fast, making the weights swing just like Kuroo wants.

“ _Thank you, thank you, thank you_!” Kuroo cries out.

“Can you cum from all this Kitten? Because after all that begging I’ll be very disappointed if you don’t.”

“Please Boss! I’ll be a good Kitten and cum for you! I’ll be good and listen I promise!”

Daishou lets go of one hip to remove the ring and purrs, “Now be a good kitten and cum.”

“ _Boss_!” Kuroo cries out as he cums - he was stimulated for much too long not too, and Daishou knew it. “Thank you Boss, thank you,” Kuroo pants exhausted. It was so much being pushed like that but Daishou trained him well and he wasn’t about to forget his manners. 

Daishou snorts, with his hand back on Kuroo’s hip. “Don’t go passing out on me Kitten, you still need to cum again.”

“Boss please, I-”

“No Kitten. You’re my little fucktoy and I’ll use you how I damn well please. Which means fucking you till you cum again. Since apparently I have to make sure you remember who is in control here and if I say you’re gonna cum again then that’s what’s gonna happen,” Daishou says, finishing with some more scratches down Kuroo’s back.

“Boss please, I-I need-”

“You’re cumming from my dick in your ass. I’m being quite generous I think. After all, you’re getting my dick and your ropes and those weights on your nipples. In fact-” Daishou lets the thought go unsaid as he roughly fucks Kuroo harder causing the weights to swing with more force.

Kuroo cries out “Boss” again and tears start falling again. “Boss please this is too much I can’t.” Kuroo feels everything, and there’s been no relief and he can feel himself close again and it’s all so much - he’s forgotten just how good Daishou is at this game.

“Then cum for me my little Kitten.”

“Boss can I please? Boss please I need to!”

“Do it Kitten. Tighten your ass on my dick again,” Daishou growls, feeling himself getting close too.

“ _Boss_!” Kuroo cries out as he cums again, panting heavily afterwards and trying to stay awake.

“What a good little Kitten,” Daishou praises, thrusting a few more times before he cums too.

“Good Kitten,” Kuroo repeats hazily.

Daishou pants for a minute before he pulls out and disposes the condom. “Just relax for me okay? I gotta get you cleaned up.”

Kuroo just tries to keep himself up as Daishou works, undoing the spreader bar and the ropes. Once the ropes are loosened he falls on the mattress, too tired to keep himself up on his own.

Daishou takes back the keys and lifts Kuroo’s legs up onto the bed. “That better?”

Kuroo nods.

“You gonna be okay if I get a washcloth and your shit?” Daishou asks as he removes the clamps and blindfold.

Kuroo nods again, blinking now that he can see light again.

“Okay.” Daishou goes into the connected bathroom and wets a washcloth and grabs a pair of boxer briefs and a T shirt for Kuroo. He comes back and says, “I’m gonna get you cleaned up now okay?”

Kuroo nods again, slower this time. 

Daishou quickly cleans Kuroo up with the washcloth. “Do you need me to get you dressed today?”

“Please,” Kuroo asks quietly.

Daishou nods and helps get Kuroo dressed, handing him a pillow once he’s done. Kuroo nods in thanks and as he moves up to the top of the bed Daishou tosses the top sheet on the bed to the side. He’ll worry about cleaning up tomorrow. For now he strips down to his underwear and gets in bed with Kuroo who has made it under the covers.

Kuroo’s eyes are barely open as he says. “Took you long enough to do this.”

“Look. Nekomata has been asking my family for help organizing the retaliation against Miyagi Alliance and you know how Bokuto-san can drive a meeting off the rails.” 

“I know. Preparing for this has been hard. Too many people to look into.”

“Oh?”

“Miyagi’s been busy infiltrating. Someone has to take care of it.”

“Well just go to sleep for now. You can worry about traitors tomorrow.”

Whatever Kuroo is about to say next is lost to him falling asleep. Daishou just snorts to himself and lights a cigarette before he falls asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Look man I just really wanted to write Dom!Daishou and Kuroo wouldn't stop being a brat so this happened.


End file.
